The Silly Nonsense Note 39 (by Jomaribryan)
I wrote the thirty-ninth silly note: On Golden Pond (15th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1996 VHS of On Golden Pond and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." # Walt Disney Company Intro # Walt Disney World's 25th Anniversary - Remember the Magic # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Hercules Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Bambi Preview # The Hunchback of Notre Dame Preview # Darling, We Shrunk Ourselves Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1994 United Artists Logo Temporada 9 - Vamos a Hacer Música! (2014/2015) The Spanish soundtrack version of "Season 9 - Let's Make Music!" originally released in July 2014 and re-released January 2015. The songs on this album were taken from Spanish recordings of from Season 9 of the television show Barney & Friends and Barney Home Videos. Song List: # Barney Theme Song (Audio Taken from: Season 9) # The Clapping Song (Audio Taken from: Caring Hearts) # Alphabet Song (Audio Taken from: Look What I Can Do!) # Mr, Knickerbocker (Audio Taken from: Let's Make Music!) # Being Together (Audio Taken from: Caring Hearts) # The Wheels on the Bus (Audio Taken from: Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air) # Find the Numbers in Your House (Audio Taken from: You Can Count on Me!) # It's a Wonderful World of Shapes (Audio Taken from: Let Your Creativity Fly!) # Alphabet Soup (Audio Taken from: Easy as ABC) # Mix a Color (Audio Taken from: School Days) # Captain Pickles (Audio Taken from: Imagine That!, Easy as ABC and Look What I Can Do!) # Baby Bop's Blankey (Audio Taken from: My Baby Brother) # Number Limbo (Audio Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005 home video)) # Looby Loo (Audio Taken from: Making a Move!) # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe (Audio Taken from: Coming on Strong and You Can Count on Me!) # We've Got Shoes (Audio Taken from: My New Shoes) # The Exercise Song (Audio Taken from: Coming on Strong) # Games (Audio Taken from: Let's Play Games!) # By Myself (Audio Taken from: All About Me) # Here Comes the Firetruck (Audio Taken from: On the Road Again) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Audio Taken from: My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist) # I Love You (Audio Taken from: Season 9) Temporada 11 (2014/2015) The Spanish soundtrack version of "Season 11" originally released in October 2014 and re-released in February 2015. The songs on this album were taken from Spanish recordings of from Season 11 of the television show Barney & Friends in 2007. Song List: # Just Can't Get Enough (Audio Taken from: Pistachio) # Best of Friends (Audio Taken from: Full Team Ahead) # What Should I Do (Audio Taken from: The Whole Truth) # Sing a Brand New Song (Audio Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) # What Shall We Paint Today (Audio Taken from: The Whole Truth) # The Things I Want to Do (Audio Taken from: Grandpa's Visit) # I Miss You (Audio Taken from: The New Kid) # Welcome to Our Tea Party (Audio Taken from: The Big Garden) # Adventuring to the Circus (Audio Taken from: Lost and Found) # When Tomorrow Comes (Audio Taken from: Pot Full of Sunshine) # Thinkety Think (Audio Taken from: Get Happy!) # Keep Trying (Audio Taken from: BJ the Great) # Do Your Best (Audio Taken from: For the Fun of It) # Mr. Star (Audio Taken from: Starlight, Star Bright) # Nobody Likes to Hear "No" (Audio Taken from: No, No, No!) # The Mad Song (Audio Taken from: The Emperor's Contest) # Honesty (Audio Taken from: The Blame Game) # Wishing Wishes (Audio Taken from: Best in Show) # The Parade Song (Audio Taken from: Best in Show) # Barney's Name Game (Audio Taken from: What's Your Name?) # A Perfectly Purple Day (Audio Taken from: Big as Barney) # Exercise is Good for You (Audio Taken from: The Shrinking Blankey) # Making Mistakes (Audio Taken from: BJ the Great) # The Friendship Song (Audio Taken from: Pot Full of Sunshine) # I Love You (Audio Taken from Season 11) After almost ten years of obscurity as the film between The Great Mouse Detective and The Little Mermaid, Oliver and Company eventually received its first release on home video in the fall of 1997. It sold fairly well, approximately 7,000,000 copies before fading back into the vault in early 1998. # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Little Mermaid Re-Release Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Preview # Promo for Old Yeller, Alice in Wonderland and The Jungle Book # "From Disney Interactive, Distributed by MGM/UA Family Entertainment" # Disney's Magic Artist CD-ROM Preview # The Wonderful World of Disney Commercial # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # "Once Upon a Time in New York City" # Oliver Meets Dodger # "Why Should I Worry" # At the Dock # Bill Sykes # Roscoe and DeSoto Leave/Bedtime Story # "Streets of Gold"/Jenny and Winston # In the Car # At Foxworth's House/"Perfect Isn't Easy" # In the Kitchen/Georgette Meets Oliver # Dodger Has a Plan/"Good Company" # Rescuing Oliver/In Foxworth's House # Oliver and Dodger's Argument/Fagin Has an Idea # Where's Oliver # At Sykes' Building # Jenny Meets Fagin/Sykes Took Her Away # Rescuing Jenny # Pursuit Through the Subway # Farewell Oliver/"Why Should I Worry" (Reprise) # End Credits # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Opening to Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: Moo-sic to My Ears 2003 VHS Here is the opening to Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: Moo-sic to My Ears 2003 VHS and here are the orders: # Now Available Screen # Heathcliff Trailer # Care Bears (1985 TV Series) Trailer # The Wizard of Oz Trailer # Green FBI Warning Screens # The Incredible World of DIC Home Entertainment Logo # Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm (Today's Episode of Moo-sic to My Ears) # Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm Intro That's All. Opening to Barney's Exercise Circus 1998 VHS Here is the opening to Barney's Exercise Circus 1998 VHS and here are the orders: # FBI Warning Screen # Interpol Warning Screen # Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) # Barney's Great Adventure Theatrical Trailer # Please Stay Tuned Screen (1995-1999) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney & Friends (Season 2 Version) Intro # The Exercise Circus! Title Card That's All. Closing to Barney's Exercise Circus 1998 VHS Here is the closing to Barney's Exercise Circus 1998 VHS and here are the orders: # Barney Says Segment (The Exercise Circus!) # Barney & Friends Season 2 End Credits # Barney's Adventure Bus Trailer # Groundling Marsh Videos Trailer # Kids for Character: Choices Count! Trailer # Barney's Musical Scrapbook Trailer # Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) That's All. Opening to Barney's Parade of Numbers 1998 VHS Here is the opening to Barney's Parade of Numbers 1998 VHS and here are the orders: # FBI Warning Screen # Interpol Warning Screen # Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) # Barney's Great Adventutre Theatrical Trailer # Please Stay Tuned Screen (1995-1999) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney & Friends (Season 2 Version) Intro # Having Tens of Fun! Title Card That's All. Closing to Barney's Parade of Numbers 1998 VHS Here is the closing to Barney's Parade of Numbers 1998 VHS and here are the orders: # Barney Says Segement (Having Tens of Fun!) # Barney & Friends Season 2 End Credits # Barney's Good Day, Good Night Trailer # Kids for Character: Choices Count! Trailer # Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer # Barney's Adventure Bus Trailer # Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) That's All. This episode "What's in a Name?" was released on home video, as A to Z with Barney. It came as a part of a 2 pack edition, with the episode Howdy, Friends!. "Barney: This is My Habitat" coming to DVD August 31, 2014 Join Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and all their friends as Fred Frankstein wants them to move to new habitats to see animals that live in rainforest, woods, swamp, beach, desert, arctic and savanna. Meanwhile, Barney finishes his packing and walks around the park, saying goodbye to Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Ryan, Tracy, David, Laura, Melanie, Rachel, Eva, Megan, Victor, Amy, Nathan, Olivia, Tyler, Marcos, Mei, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Myra and Noah, who object him leaving. Journey as you take you to animal habitats with Barney. Bonus Features *"Barney's Habitat Adventure" Featuette *"Barney's Animal Habitats" Feautette Language Audio *English Dolby Digital Stereo CC *Spanish Dolby Digital Stereo "Barney's Dinosuars, Time, Sickness and Rhymes" 2-Pack Do you know what time it is? It's time to roar like dinosaurs, feel better and talk in rhyme with your favorite purple dino. Introducing Barney's newest 2-Pack on DVD, Dinosaurs, Time, Sickness and Rhymes. First in Dinsoaurs are Dino-Mite, Barney and his friends take a time machine to go time traveling to see lots of dinosaurs. Then, tick-tock! It's time! In Time Flies, Barney teaches his friends all about telling the time. From cuckoo clocks and watches to alarm clocks to hourglasses. It's about time. Are you feeling better yet? Join Barney, BJ, Riff and the kids help Baby Bop feel better in Get Well. Then, rhyme words and talk in rhyme in Rhyming Time. Your preschooler can learn about pehistoric, telling time, illness and rhyming with Barney in his all-new Dinosaurs, Time, Sickness and Rhymes 2-pack! Barney's Dinosuars, Time Sickness and Rhymes is available for a limited time! Includes "Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite / Time Flies" and "Get Wel'''l / '''Rhyming Time" Closing to Barney's Big Surprise 1998 VHS (TheDylanandfriends Version) Here is the fake closing to Barney's Big Surprise 1998 VHS and here are the orders: #It's Time for Counting Trailer #Mary-Kate and Ashley's Videos Trailer #ZOOM 1999 Promo #Barney's Adventure Bus Trailer #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) That's All. 3 Barney Videos in 1998 from Lyrick Studios Barney in Outer Space It's a Super-Dee-Duper surprise when Barney and the children in the Astronomy Club look through their telescope and see someone staring right back at them! Using the power of imagination, Barney and the kids blast off into the cosmos to meet BJ and Baby Bop, and receive a visit from a real astronaut. Exploring the new world of their fun new friend, they realize what a wonderful world they live in and that friends don't stop being friends, even when they're for away. It's Time for Counting When Stella the Storyteller loses the numbers from her magical clock, it's up to Barney and all his friends to help her find them again. Join in as their number search leads them straight to the library for some good old-fashioned storytelling run. But they'll have to find those number in a hurry, because when the alarm clock goes off, Stella plans to give them all a Barney-Size, super-dee-duper surprise. Get ready to learn to count with Barney in this run-with-numbers race to the finish. Barney's Big Surprise Winner of Performance Magazine's 1997 Reader's Poll Award for Best Variety/Family Show Tour of the Year. Shhh! Barney the Dinosaur is planning a Super-Dee-Duper surprise party for BJ and it's going to be a musical extravaganza! Professor Tinkerputt will be there. So will Mother Goose and many of her favorite fairy tale friends. From the totally tee-riffic treehouse to Tinkerputt's toy factory, this is one celebration full of fun and music you won't soon forget. But whatever you do, don't tell BJ. Join Barney and his friends explore this out-of-this-world advenutre in "Barney in Outer Space." Then come back down to earth for some good old fahsion numbers with Barney in "It's Time for Counting." And finally see Barney the Dinosaur live and in purple in the video recording of his very first national stage show tour "Barney's Big Surprise." Look for Barney in Outer Space, It's Time for Counting and Barney's Big Surprise. Now available on home video from Lyrick Studios. A Lullaby for Lionel (Elliot Moose: Dream Along with Me) from Dream Along with the Wizard of OZ (1998) A Lullaby for Beaverton (Elliot Moose: Dream Along with Me) from Dream Along with the Wizard of OZ (1998) A Lullaby for Elliot Moose (Elliot Moose: Dream Along with Me) from Dream Along with the Wizard of OZ (1998) Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: Hail to Old Mac (Moo-sic to My Ears) taken from Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: Moo-sic to My Ears Rimba's Island: I was Bigger (Small Packages) taken from Rimba's Island: Small Packages A Cheering Song for the Barnyard Buddies (they're from Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: Moo-sic to My Ears) from The Wizard of OZ Hears Moo-sic to My Ears (1994) A Fall Down Song for Pria and Ookii (they're from Rimba's Island: Nor a Borrower Be) from The Wizard of OZ's Not a Borrower Be (1994) A Fall Down Song for Elliot and Socks (Elliot Moose: Another Way to Play) from The Wizard of OZ's Other Way to Play (1998) A Make a Wish Song for Barney (Barney: Dino-Mite Birthday) from The Wizard of OZ's Dino-Mite Birthday (2007) Barney-Happy Birthday to You (Season 9) taken from Barney's Birthday (2005) A Crunching Song for Baby Bop (Barney: The Shrinking Blankey) from The Wizard of OZ's Shrinking Blankey (2007) A Day in the Park with Barney-If You're Happy and You Know It (1995 Version) Taken from A Day in the Park with Barney (Regular Version) (1995-present) Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: Down in the Garden (Everything's Coming Up Apples) taken from Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: Everything's Coming Up Apples (1994) A Runaway Song for Michael and Amy (Breakfast Scene of the Backyard Show) from the Wizard of Oz and the Backayrd Show (1988) A Mixing Song for Rimba (Rimba's Island: Small Packages) from The Wizard of OZ's Small Packages (1994) A Wake Up Song for Elliot Moose (Elliot Moose: Wake Up, Elliot!) from The Wizard of OZ Wakes Up Elliot (1998) A Lullaby for Socks (Elliot Moose: Wake Up, Elliot!) from The Wizard of OZ Wakes Up Elliot (1998) A Fall Down for Poppycock Rooster (Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: Moo-sic to My Ears) from The Wizard of OZ Hears Moo-sic to My Ears (1994) An Ouch Song for Celeste Cow (Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: Walk a Mile in My Moos) from Walk a Mile in the Wizard of OZ's Moos (1994) A Lullaby for the WordFriends (WordWorld: Night Light) from The Wizard of OZ's Night Light (2007) Barney's Birthday Bash-Track 2-If You're Happy and You Know It Second track from Barney's Birthday Bash (2011) Rebecca (Kidsongs: Play Along Songs) sings a Lullaby for Socks (Elliot Moose: Dream Along with Me) Rebecca (Kidsongs: Play Along Songs) singing Dana sings a Lullaby for Socks (Elliot Moose: Dream Along with Me) Dana (Barney in Hebrew) is singing